


Bring Me the Horizon

by live_laugh_read



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_laugh_read/pseuds/live_laugh_read
Summary: Written circa. 2012, my original Pirates of the Caribbean poem which has taken five years to find its way onto the Internet. Enjoy!





	

I’m having the time of my life

A bottle o’ rum on one hand

And friends on the other.

Behind me lies the kraken

Ahead of me stretches the horizon.

The big blue ocean beckons

As the waves crash on the shore

It’s been many a year

But I am Captain again. 

A curse is lifted, a Pearl is mine

Black flags fluttering in the breeze

The high seas are calling

And I will come home once more.


End file.
